


all the ways i know

by amosanguis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2nd POV - Crowley, Bobby's death is why Crowley is such a shit head, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M, spoilery for s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk through Bobby’s junkyard – remembering all the times you quietly watched the Hunter as he worked, as he gutted cars and demons and any monster that came to Sioux Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the ways i know

-z-

 

You walk through Bobby’s junkyard – remembering all the times you quietly watched the Hunter as he worked, as he gutted cars and demons and any monster that came to Sioux Falls.

Sometimes you let him see you with the briefest glimpses – a flicker in the corner of his eyes.  And he would just curse and snarl and demand you show yourself.  You would laugh and laugh and when Bobby finally gave up and returned to his work, you would do it again.

You’ll never forget the time that Bobby had just thrown down his wrench and started gathering things for a summoning spell.  You don’t even know why you let him.  Which you probably wouldn’t have done if you had noticed the devil’s trap.

“Are you stalking me?” Bobby had demanded once you were jerked forward by the magic and forced to stand in front of him.

You had sighed and said, “Bobby, Bobby, Bobby – _stalking_ is such a strong word.  I was merely peeking in.”

“Well, stop, I have work to do.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Then Bobby had turned and left.

“Oi!” you screamed after him, cursing yourself for leaving Growly at home ((not that he would have been much help – the stupid mutt had grown just as fond of Bobby as you)).

Bobby returned an hour later.

“You could at least give me a chair,” you had muttered.

And much to your surprise – and probably Bobby’s own – he’d slid a chair over before disappearing again.  When you looked back on it, this should have been the first sign.

But you hadn’t noticed, hadn’t given in.  And by the time you had finally touched Bobby, had buried yourself in all that he offered – the leviathans had reared up and took him. 

If only you had known, _god, if only you had **known**_ ((known that Bobby was dying, known what he would have become, known any of it)).

And by the time you found Growly howling and mourning outside of a hospital – it had been too late.

The growl of the Impala brings you back to the present and you remember why you were here.  You had initially wanted to just take the Winchesters and make them scream and beg and break.  But they never would have, so you had aimed for their humanity.

Bobby probably hates you now, if he’s managed to get a peak down at what you’ve been doing – yeah, yeah he probably despises everything you’ve become with his death.

It’s not that you had completely given up your evil ways ((you were still the King and you were still a demon and Bobby never forgot any of that)), but you had stopped most of the torture and had ordered your demons away from Sam and Dean.

But then, in a flash of gun fire, Bobby was gone.

You watch now as the Hardy Boys get out of the car and you feel your rage broiling and you struggle to stay calm.

Because it’s not that they got Bobby killed, it’s that they let him stay – they let him wither and waste away into nothing more than another vengeful spirit, another _thing_ to be hunted.

And there had been so many times that you had stood over their beds, angel blade in hand, and it would have been so fucking easy to just _kill_ them.  But Bobby had love those two morons, had always held them in his heart as his own – so you had stayed your hand and set about destroying them in all the other ways that you knew how.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
